Evacuated
by my daydream world
Summary: Set in WWII Arthur, Morgana, Elyan, Gwaine and Gwen are city kids being evacuated to the country and meet the country kids.
1. to the country

**I had this idea for a while now. Hope you enjoy it**

**I do not own Merlin**

Evacuated

10 year old Arthur looked out of the train window as he roared though the country. He turned his back to the green landscape. It was too green for his likening. His sister Morgana who was 12 was talking to her friend Gwen who was 9. Gwen's brother Elyan who was 11, Leon who was 10 and Gwaine who was 12 was in the same compartment. All of them were city kids from London and like thousands of others they been taken to the country. With on idea were they going to go. Apart from they were going to Wales.

"I hate wearing these name labels" said Morgana looking at hers "I known who I am"

"Well you can't tell anyone your name if you get hit by a bomb" said Arthur blankly all six of them see what the bombs can do. "Father said it's important. To keep all the children safe."

"I wonder were we go" said Leon out loud "I know we're going to Wales but were?"

"I hope I get to stay with you" said Gwen to Elyan

Elyan didn't want to lie to Gwen said "We see what happen when we get there" And don't worry we're likely to be in the same village or school anyway"

"It's going to be fine" said Gwaine "I mean there woods and we can spend all day outside plus you don't have to worry about building falling on your head. And they more to eat in the country I mean we got the farms so we get to eat more than we did in the city"

Arthur drummed his fingers on his gas mask box with was flunk over his neck. He was sure he was going to hate the country.

...

When the train had stop a teacher came into the compartment "Collect your things, don't leave anything behind or you'll won't get it back"

All of them collect they things and left the train on to an small station.

"Is this it?" asked Elyan the country seem empty and lonely. The teachers got all the children to walk with they suitcase to a village hall. Once inside they all lined up. The teachers put the children in alphabethal order. Arthur and Morgana looked at each other.

"What now?" asked Arthur "What going to happen

Morgana watch as adult come in "People come in and chosen us I think to lived with them"

"Oh" said Arthur tiding to tidy himself up so someone would want him Morgana was doing to same thing next to him.

Soon of the the official looking lady that was sorting the children in to home come with a pretty women. And to Arthur and Morgana surprise they stop in fort of them

"What your names?" asked the women

Morgana smiled "I'm Morgana and his is my brother Arthur"

"What lovely names" said the women

"Can you take anymore Hunith?" asked the official lady "We seem to be drowning in children here"

"Well" said the women "Maybe a girl. You see I got one spare room and Arthur can be in with Merlin"

"Staying out of trouble is he?" asked the official lady "Not playing tricks on Simmons with William is he. I tell you I pity the child staying with him" the official lady turn to Arthur and Morgana "Pick your things children we haven't got all day."

They got to the end of the hall were they saw Leon, Gwaine, Elyan and Gwen with another women. Gwen was crying"

"Oh Hunith" said the other women to Hunith "Do you have room of this lovely girl just here? I'm only taking boys"

Hunith smile "I was going to have anther girl anyway. Don't worry love me and Mary lived very closed together our son are friends so you will see your brother everyday"

"Thank you miss" said Gwen

...

Hunith and Mary lived in the next village and the walk seems longer than it was all ready was. All the children when hungry and tided. Mary took Gwaine, Leon and Elyan to her house and Hunith led Morgana. Arthur and Gwen to her own house. And Open the door.

"Welcome" said Hunith "I going to to make your tea I get my son to show you to your room" Hunith went to the foot of the stairs "MERLIN "there was an loud thump like someone fallen out of bed and footstep coming down stairs and they was a boy that looked slightly younger than Arthur.

"Merlin this is Morgana, Arthur and Gwen show they were they sleeping and take Gwen suitcase like a gentleman. Arthur take you sisters up you look like you can mange two if not Merlin will you help"

"Yes mother" said Merlin taking Gown suitcase and carry up wobbling as he went. Morgana was sure he was going to fall over but Merlin manger to get to the top of the stairs. Merlin open the closes door to them "This is your room" said Merlin to Morgana and Gwen "You have to share the bed do you mind?"

"No" said Morgana and Gwen at the same time. Merlin then showed Arthur in the next bedroom were they was two beds and hardly anymore room Arthur could tell this was Merlin room. They was some books on a bedside table and a photo of a man in an suite. Arthur guessed it was Merlin father.

"That's your bed" said Merlin "I can clear half of my table if you want to put anything on it"

"No it's fine" said Arthur not sure what to make of Merlin "How old are you?

"Nine" said Merlin "How old are you?"

"I'm ten" said Arthur "Morgana 12 and Gwen 9."

"I leave you to settle in" said Merlin "I help make the tea" and with that Merlin leave Arthur alone in the strange room.

...

For tea they had some egg and bread and they were send up to bed on the way up the stairs the children were talking.

"What is there to do here?" asked Morgana

"Lots of things" said Merlin "There's fishing, there's the woods you can make dens and everything,"

"I bet the more to do in the city" said Arthur to himself.

...

**What do you think? Do you want to hear more?**

**Please review**


	2. the next day

**Thanks to all of you who reviewed or added this story to alert or favourites **

**Hope you enjoy the next chapter**

Arthur didn't have a good night sleep. The walls were thin he could hear Morgana and Gwen talking next door. And Hunith downstairs moving about. Merlin talked in his sleep. This didn't bother Arthur to much as Morgana always done it too. But what was the strangest was Arthur who hear owls and other animals noises he never hear before. Who ever said the country was more peaceful than the city was wrong thought Arthur trying to block out all the noise.

The next day was bright and sunny so Merlin was going to show them around. With the help of his friend Will who Elyan, Gwaine and Leon were staying with. Will and Gwaine had got along right away. Both with the same views and almost the same past.

All eight of them lead by Merlin and Will show them around Ealdor the village were they were staying. It was only a very small village with a mainly houses an church and an post office. The school according to Merlin was at the village were the train stop the day before.

On the way to show the next village they walk past fileds with sraccrows on it.

"You have to watch out for the them" said Merlin "they creep up on you at the dead of night and trun you into grain to be made into bread"

"That's a load of rubbish" said Morgana

"Is not" said Merlin "A long time ago they drown a lot of witches in a pond down here. And they lots of spells been made"

"Oh yeah?" asked Morgana Arthur knew Morgana had a lntrested in witches and magic something their dad was not to happy an about.

"Yeah" said Merlin "They was one spell that said who ever dares to dance on an gave of a witch will no lived to see the next spring"

"Magic not real" said Leon "it never has been or will be"

"See Merlin I told you so" said Will pulling a face at Merlin. Merlin chosen not to comment on this. But smiled with knowable smile on his face. One that said I know something your don't known.

In the next village witch was bigger than Ealdor they meet Merlin and Will friends Lancelot and Percival who were both ten years old. They couldn't stop to chat as they had to get jobs done fore their families.

They come up to the school gates "This is school" said Merlin

"You think with this war on they forget about school" said Will

"But school important" said Gwen

...

Soon they had to get back. Merlin had to washed the floors. Arthur, Morgana and Gwen went with him as they feel that since they were living there they should help out too. Also they knew by some story lot of children didn't have nice people to stay with. They knew they were lucky and wanted no reason to be kick out.

Hunith did have jobs for them. Arthur was to help Merlin washed the floor. Morgana and Gwen had to help wash the clothes.

"So what's your fathers doing in the war?" asked Hunith

"My fathers meads the airplanes and cars" said Gwen "He good at mending things"

"Our father is a captain in the navy" said Arthur

"What about your father Merlin?" asked Morgana

Merlin didn't answer instead he scrubbed the floor harder Hunith answer "Merlin father died quite a long time ago"

"Sorry" said Morgana feeling bad for bring it up "My, Arthurs and Gwen mothers have died too so we known how you feel"

Merlin didn't answer but Morgana though it helped as might help

...

That night Arthur and Merlin talked

"How old were you when your father died?" asked Arthur

"I wasn't born" said Merlin "I never meet him"

"I never meet my mother she died giving birth to me" said Arthur "Life unfair"

"Yeh" said Merlin "Yeh it is"

**What do you think?**

**Please review **

**And thank you for reading**


	3. school

**Welcome back :D**

**Hope you enjoy. I do not own Merlin**

It was Monday morning and everyone was getting ready to go to school.

"Have you got everything?" asked Hunith "You pencils, gas masks?" She look at Merlin who in the short time Arthur, Morgana and Gwen were there had misplace it ten times already.

When they were ready they all left and meet up with Will, Elyan, Gwaine and Leon.

"I don't think we'll have room for everyone at school" said Will "I mean there so many city kids here"

"That because there lots of children in the city" said Arthur

"If they no room in the classroom you will have lesson in the school hall" said Merlin "There no more room anywhere else."

...

Gwen, Arthur and Leon were all in the same class as Merlin and Merlin friends Lancelot and Percival. Merlin was the youngest in the class but clearly one of the brightest. Lancelot too was smart and had clear views of right and wrong. Percival didn't speck much but no one dare to comment on it. Since Percival was biggest and strongest one in the class.

Elyan, Gwaine, Morgana and Will were in the next class up. Morgana sat with a girl name Morgause and they quickly made friends both of they got told off for talking. Leon frowned Morgana normal try and not gets in to trouble unless she was challenging someone who she thinks is wrong.

At play time they all in the almost filled up playground drinking they milk. Morgana had gone with Morgause which made Gwen a bit upset. But she try not to show it.

"I hate this stuff" said Lancelot finishing the milk

"That because it actually a mind control drink so the school can brain wash us" said Gwaine smartly.

...

After school they all walk back home.

"I miss my old school" said Gwen

"Me too" said Leon

"It not too bad" said Arthur fairly "I mean father at first wanted me and Morgana to go to boarding school. But then we would be split up so instead we come here together"

"Oh no" said Merlin stopping suddenly "I left my Gas mask at school I have to go back and get it" Merlin turn to run the other way.

"I go with him" said Gwaine running after Merlin who was faster tan he look but Gwaine soon caught up with him.

...

Merlin soon got back his gas mask and an telling off by his teacher and Merlin and Gwaine walked back

"You don't find the country bad do you?" Merlin ask Gwaine

"No" said Gwaine "I do miss the city, but I like the country too"

"I don't think the other like it" said Merlin

"Give them time" said Gwaine "Once it's time to go back home they will not want to leave"

...

**Sorry it's short **

**Thanks for reading **

**Please review **


	4. tipperary

**Hope you enjoy I do not own Merlin**

It have been a week since the evacuates move to the country. Merlin and Arthur were in the garden putting up an air raid shelter with the help of Will, Gwaine, Leon, Elyan, Lancelot and Percival. Merlin wasn't good with helping the other but he was the only one who work out how it all should fit together. Will and Gwaine thought it would give everyone spires up by singing,

"...it's a long way to Tipperary

It's a long way to go

It's a long way to Tipperary

To the sweetest girl I know

Goodbye Piccadilly

Farwell Leicester square

It's a long long way to Tipperary

But my heart right there..."

"Do you think there are twins?" asked Merlin

"You might be right" said Elyan "I though one Gwaine was bad enough"

"I only wish they learn the whole song" said Percival

"... To the sweetest girl I know

Goodbye Piccadilly

Farwell Leicester square

It's an long long to Tipperary

But my heart right there..."

"I glad they not doing we can meet again" said Lancelot "I mean that be one way to win the war they singing will make anyone run away"

"It's a long way to Tipperary

It's a long way to go..."

In the afternoon they were free to play. They decide to go in the fields. On they way there they come across Gwen talking to a girl from school called Lily.

"Gwen where is Morgana?" asked Arthur

"She with someone new from London" said Gwen "Morgause or something. What time do we need to get back?"

"six" said Merlin "Do you too want to come with us?"

"No thank" said Gwen "We're going to help Miss Potter with her garden"

"Bye then" said the boys.

"I think this walk is in need for a song" said Will

"I agree." Said Gwaine "Merlin?"

"I'm not singing" said Merlin "If you want to sing join the church choir"

"It's a long way to Tipperary

It's an long way to go

It's a long way to Tipperary

To the sweetest girl I known"

"Lets go in to the woods and play man hunt" said Arthur "We slit up in to two teams. There's eight of us so four in each team"

"How about county vs. the city?" said Percival

"That's not fair" said Elyan "You lot know the woods the best"

"We give you two minters head start" said Merlin

"Fine" said Elyan

After an couple of hours of hunting each other down they all stared to go back home.

Will and Gwaine looked at each other and went marching a head

"It's a long way to Tipperary

It's a long way to go

It's a long way to Tipperary

To the sweetest girl I known..."

Merlin grinned "I feel like joining them"

"No" Arthur "I thought your meant to be clever

"You only get to live once" said Merlin "And plus it will get Mr Simmons to go crazy" Merlin ran forward in to the middle of Will and Gwaine

"Yeh, Merlin" said Gwaine "Just in time we'll staring again"

"It's a long way to Tipperary

It's a long way to go

It's a long way to Tipperary

To the sweetest girl I known..."

Elyan looked at Leon, Arthur, Lancelot and Percival "I'm joining them this is the best bit" Elyan ran forward

"Goodbye Piccadilly

Farwell Leicester square

It's an long long way to Tipperary

But my heart right there..."

"Have fun" said Lancelot as he and Percival went in to they village.

That night as Merlin and Arthur got in to bed Merlin was humming the song was he read one of his book.

"Can you stop that?" asked Arthur "I want to get some sleep"

"Sorry" smiled Merlin "catchy tune. I known your singing it in your head"

Merlin was right but Arthur wasn't going to tell him that.

**Hope you enjoy**

**If you got ideas or anything please let me known**

**Please review **


	5. lost

**Sorry I hadn't updated I was stuck for ideas but thanks to Merlin9584 for giving this idea I own you one. **

**Hope you enjoy**

**I do not own Merlin**

Chapter 5 - lost

It was a Sunday afternoon and Lancelot and Percival were helping their families and Will was grounded for playing a prank on old man Simmons. Morgana and Gwen was spending the day helping Hunith doing dome gardening. The city boys and Merlin were sent to the river to get some fish for tea.

"I hate fishing" said Gwaine "It's just sitting around doing nothing"

"Can't we play manhunt again?" asked Arthur who found sitting around doing nothing very boring.

"No if you want dinner tonight" said Merlin "fish for victory"

"It's dig for victory" corrected Elyan

Merlin rounded his eyes "You can't dig for fish"

Gwaine stared to laugh "Imagine if you could"

Soon they got a couple of fish. And the boys stared to have a water fight.

"Merlin!" called a voice the boy turn to see a old man with white hair.

"Hey uncle Gaius" call Merlin waving

"I didn't know you have a uncle Merlin" said Elyan as Gaius come towards the bank.

"Who are your friends. I don't recognised them" said Gaius

Merlin looked cheerful "They are Arthur, Gwaine, Leon and Elyan they are from London. Arthur staying with me and my mother with his sister Morgana and her friend Gwen. Gwaine, Leon and Elyan are staying with Will and his mother"

Gaius nodded "Merlin I need you come with me. You Mother wants to borrow a couple of my book and I need you to take them to her"

"Yes uncle" said Merlin he turn to the city boys "Do you know the way back?"

"Yes we're not stupid" said Arthur

"Okay then" said Merlin sounding amused "See you need" Merlin was going to go off when Leon yelled after him.

"MERLIN GASMASK"

Merlin come back "Thanks" he said "Are you sure you know the way?"

"Yes" said Arthur as Merlin walked away out of sight

"Arthur?" asked Leon "Which way did we come from again?"

Arthur, Gwaine and Elyan looked around none of them knew

**An hour and an half later**

"We're lost" said Arthur

"Took you long enough" said Gwaine "I know what would make us feel a lot better... a sing along come on all together. IT A LONG WAY TO..."

"SHUT UP GWAINE" said Arthur, Leon and Elyan at the same time

**A bit longer**

It was getting dark "I going to kill you Arthur" said Gwaine "You're the one who said you knew the way"

"I thought I did" said Arthur "Everything looks the same"

"Guys" said Elyan slowly

"Do you hear that?" finished Leon

"DOLLOP HEAD, GWAINE, LEON, ELYAN" yelled a voice of Merlin

"CLOPOLE ...CITY CLOPOLES" called the voice of Will

"MERLIN WILL" yelled Gwaine "WE'RE HERE"

Merlin and Will find them easy. "I thought you knew were you were going" said Merlin

"Can't we get back before you start?" asked Elyan

Merlin and Will looked at each other and shared a look and said at the same time "NO"

"I can't believe you got lost" added Merlin

"I bet you get lost in the city" said Arthur

"The city got lots of roads, and building it like a maze" said Merlin "You got lost in the middle of nowhere"

"Shut up Merlin" said Arthur knowing he never live this down. And he didn't.

**What do you think please review and let me know**


	6. medieval fair

**Life's been crazy staring a new job and computer playing up plus other fanfic stories **

**Anyway hope you enjoy **

Medieval Fair

Hunith was in the kitchen when Merlin, Arthur, Morgana and Gwen come in. "How was school?" she asked

"We are going to do a medieval county fair" said Gwen "To raise money for the war"

"I get to be a prince" said Arthur happily "And I get a crown and everything!"

"I'm going to be a lady" said Morgana

Hunith nodded "What about you too?" she ask Merlin and Gwen

"I'm Morgana servant" said Gwen not minding

Merlin?" asked Hunith

"I'm the jester" said Merlin not at all happy with what he got "I wanted to be a wizard but they said that no such thing so I have to be a jester. The only good thing about it is that Will's a jester too and we are going to be put in the stocks"

"I see" said Hunith "So are there any knights?"

"I'm a knight" said Arthur at once "Because in those days princes were also knights. Leon, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan and Gwaine are also knights. We get to have tournaments and swords fights and everything"

"I want to have a sword" said Morgana "but I'm not allowed because lady didn't fight back then. But Morgause said she going to fight anyway"

Hunith was sorry for the teachers and hoped that everything ended up alright.

...

It was playtime and they were in the school yard Will had told everyone Merlin could juggle and the city boys didn't believe him because of Merlin clumsy nature.

"He can" said Lancelot

"Show us then" said Gwaine grinning like a idiot.

"No way" said Merlin folding his arms "I'm not a performing monkey"

Into the end and after a lot of convicting Merlin picked three apples off the tree in the playground and showed off his juggling skills witch were surprising good.

"How the hell did you do what with out dropping them?" asked asked Arthur

"No one knows" said Will "It one of those questions with no answers"

Gwaine took on the apples from Merlin and stared to eat it "I think we should have a medieval feast with a hog roast" he said randomly everyone looked at him "What?" he asked

...

It was that day of the fair and Merlin didn't want to go. Morgana, Gwen was both in dresses. Arthur was wearing a crown and had a sword and shield. Merlin was wearing green and had jester hat that Merlin didn't want to wear. So he and somehow lock himself in the wardrobe in the room he shared with Arthur.

"It won't be that bad, Merlin" said Gwen

"You're not being made to look like a fool" said Merlin

"I bet Will not making a fuss" said Arthur

"I like it in here" said Merlin "And I'm not going"

...

Elyan, Gwaine and Leon come and said Will too had refuse to go. "Go with out them then" said Hunith

So they make they way to the next village to school. They were only they for about half a hour when one of the famer come with his horse that way pulling a wagon filled with hay. The children when to have a closer look at the wagon.

"BOO!" come two loud yells and Merlin and Will come jumping out of the wagon making everyone jump. Merlin and Will fell about laughing and soon most people join them. Apart from old man Simmons who wasn't looking impress with them. Then again he never looked impress with them.

"Make you jump, make you scared, make you lose your underwear" sang Will

"I wasn't scared" said Arthur as well as the others

"You looked scared" said Merlin.

"Was not"

"Was too"

"Was not"

"Was too"

"I'm the prince and I order you too to go in the stocks" said Arthur smugly pointing to the empty stocks with buckets filled with water and sponges were waiting

"YESSSSS" cheered Merlin and Will high fiver each other

"Can I join them?" asked Gwaine

"You'll get your hair wet" said Lancelot

"Plus you having done anything to get into trouble have you" said Elyan with a sly grin. Soon Gwaine had a sly grin too. He picked up one of the buckets of water

"HEY PRINCESS" he called "ARTHUR"

Arthur looked at Gwaine only to get a bucket of water over him.

...

Merlin, Gwaine and Will enjoyed there time in the stocks was were disappointed when it was time for them to get out.

"I don't want you too get a cold" said Hunith passing them towels to dry themselves with.

The rest of the time the boys were sword fighting. Merlin mostly watched as he didn't like it that much. They had a tea outside and having a laugh. And all too soon it was time to go home.

...

They were very tired when they got back. Hunith made them all hot milk and then send them up to bed.

"Today been good" said Arthur

"You know the best part was?" asked Merlin

"The socks?" asked Arthur

Merlin grinned "When me and Will scared you"

"I wasn't scared" said Arthur chucking his pillow at Merlin

"Thank for the pillow" said Merlin putting it under his head "Night"

Arthur was unhappy "Give me back my pillow!"

"You gave it to me"

"Only to shut you up"

"You can use something called words" said Merlin

Arthur jumped out of bed and got hold of the pillow, Merlin took the other end. Arthur tug it and Merlin lost his balances and fell on to the floor. Arthur felled guilty when Merlin sat up rubbing his head.

Hunith come in the room crossed "Get to bed now" she said "If I hear one peep out of either of you you're both be in trouble, Goodnight"

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other and got in to their beds "Sorry" whisper Arthur

"It's alright" replay Merlin night

"Night"

**If you have any other idea I be glad to hear them**


End file.
